The design and development of a functional textile providing an ability of dynamic heat regulation next to the skin have attracted more and more attention in recent years. Number of attempts in this field is extensive parallel to the researches in electronics, several solar energy-based systems, buildings, etc. However, successful applications are limited and still under investigation.
It is well known that various materials such as fabrics, clothing, and other apparel can be treated to enhance the performance characteristics associated with the material. The performance characteristics can include, for example, odor adsorption, moisture control, ultra-violet light protection, and/or protection from external elements.
Certain materials naturally exhibit certain performance characteristics without being treated with chemicals or additives. For example, apparel constructed from an untreated material such as Lycra exhibits a moisture management characteristic. Materials such as Lycra; however, may not exhibit any other characteristics such as odor adsorption and/or ultraviolet protection. In addition, apparel constructed from untreated materials is limited to the physical properties (e.g., texture, feel, durability, etc.) associated with that untreated material. Moreover, the performances characteristics of such materials are often limited and do not adequately enhance the material.
After the chemicals are applied, however, the chemicals often dissipate and have to be reapplied continuously throughout the life of the fabric to impart the desired characteristics. The chemicals may dissipate, for example, when the treated fabric is washed or exposed to external elements.
It is therefore desirable to produce a high performance fabric that has desirable physical properties such as texture and durability, provides superior performance characteristics, and retains those performance characteristics after repeated use. Such a high performance fabric can be produced by treating the yarn or fiber prior to use the yarn or fiber to produce the desired material.
Approaches have been attempted to bind solid particles such as activated carbon to yarn prior to producing a fabric. Activated carbon is a granular substance that varies in size and shape depending on the process used to create the activated carbon. The activated carbon's surface area is covered with pores that also vary in size and shape depending on how it is produced. These pores provide the activated carbon with properties such as odor adsorption.
One approach involves incasing a layer of activated carbon between two layers of fabric. This technique, however, yields an odor adsorbing fabric that is heavy and cumbersome for a person to wear. Another approach that has been attempted is to incorporate the active carbon into a sheathing layer that surrounds the yarn. This approach, however, alters the physical property of yarn.
Human activity generates a great many unpleasant odors in the environment. The nature of these unpleasant odors is highly varied both on account of the physical state of the unpleasant odor particles and their chemical characteristics or their origin (biological decomposition, chemical agents, smoking, etc.). In addition, these unpleasant odors are generated in spaces or environments of everyday use such as the bathroom, kitchen, refuse, closed environments with fumes (bars), etc. In this respect, many systems have been developed to combat such unpleasant odors.